This Is How It Ends
by bizzylovinlafferty
Summary: While I would love to see a RiginsJulie relationship, i'm pretty sure this is how it will end. One shot.


…_He is by far the most athletically talented player I have ever coached. What he lacks in discipline he makes up for in instinct. He commands attention, he demands respect. He is the perfect role model for your boys. He didn't always have the best grades and he didn't always make the best choices but he has turned his life around. He lives the American dream; with a beautiful wife and a child on the way, Tim Riggins is also a valuable asset to your community._

_As for coaching, he may not be experienced but I have taught him everything I know._

_However his best asset is also his biggest flaw._ _With every task, he dives in head first, with reckless abandonment. He puts his heart and faith in all that he does, which either leads him astray or to his goal. But I can say whole heartedly that his reckless abandonment can only benefit your boys, by turning them into men; a journey Tim Riggins knows all to well._

"He wrote this?" he whispered, holding the paper in his hand. A piece of paper that he hoped would lead to his big break.

"All on his own" she nodded

Tim nodded. It was by far, the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. Coach had managed to use his faults and make him look great. Something he didn't know was possible

"He means it you know…it's not an exaggeration" she told him softly.

"Yea?" he looked up at her

"Of course" she smiled "Tim…he thinks so highly of you…sometimes I'm jealous" she chuckled as she sat back in the chair.

In the years since High School Julie Taylor had truly become a better woman. The men in her life, her father included, had taught her lessons that she couldn't have learned anywhere else.

Her father had taught her never to back down, to fight for what was hers and what she wanted. Matt had showed her great love, a love that had both changed her life for better and worse. Than there was Tim.

"Please" he interrupted her thoughts with that coy smile of his; a smile that he had in high school and still had five years later. "Next your gong to tell me he kicked my ass every day twice a day in high school, because he really liked me" he snickered

"the son he never had" Julie said softly, with a slight nod as she studied his firm expression.

Tim slowly stood.

"I could have been his son" he said with a tone of bitterness and regret.

He could have been part of the Taylor family; had it not been for Coach himself.

Julie subconsciously rubbed her ring finger, where an engagement ring had once sat.

"I thought we agreed that…things worked out for the best. I mean we're happy now-"

"Are we?" he turned suddenly and asked her.

"Don't do this" Julie pleaded with him "Not now, you don't have the right, Tim" she said firmly

"Oh I don't?" he laughed as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Tim" she whispered "You gave up on us" she reminded him as much as it hurt to think about it.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling. If she only knew the truth; that Coach had came to him and begged him not to ruin his daughter's life, begged him to 'do the right thing'.

"If you only knew" he whispered

"Knew what?" she asked

He looked back at her. It seemed like only days ago that they would spend whole days in bed, rolling around with laughter, just enjoying themselves. They had been happy, which made Coach very unhappy. But neither Julie nor Tami knew about that late night meeting that had led to the demise of 'Riggins and Jules'.

"Hey guys" Lyla appeared in the doorway, her hand resting on her growing belly; on Tim's unborn child.

"Hi" they both said, turning to look at her.

"Well, truck is all packed and I'm finally ready" Lyla smiled

"alright" Tim smiled "I will be out in a minute" he nodded

"Ok" she nodded back "See you later Julie" she smiled with a wave and headed outside.

Tim grabbed the last suitcase that was on the floor and threw it over his shoulder.

"Tim" Julie grabbed his hand "What don't I know?" she begged him.

Tim rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. Out of instinct he pulled her close and she didn't try to stop him. Gently, he kissed her on the forehead, he let his lips linger there for a moment longer that he should have.

When he did pull away, he still remained close to her. He did not want to leave her here.

"How great we could have been"

By the time Julie processed what had been said, Tim was gone. She followed him out of the empty house, pausing in the doorway.

Tim threw the bag in the trunk and got into the truck without looking back. If he looked back he wouldn't be able to leave. And he had to leave, the pregnant woman in the seat next to him had convinced him of that. So he did not look back, but he saw her in the rear view mirror. He swallowed hard as he brought the truck to life.

He put the truck into gear and drove away.

He drove away from Dillon, because he had always wanted to do. He drove away from Julie, because Coach had asked him to.

Within a few hours he was miles away from the only place he had ever called home and far far away from the one woman who had shown him a love that Tyra never could and Lyla never would.


End file.
